1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to exercise machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Riding a bicycle or exercise bike is one of modern people's favorite sports. The bicycle or the exercise bike has more and more functions for meeting the users' needs. For example, the bicycle has an adjustable saddle or derailleur gears.
When a user rides a bicycle, the condition of the bicycle is adjusted to suit the user's condition. For example, the height of the saddle of the bicycle is adjusted to fit the beginning status of the user. The same as when the user rides an exercise bike or a stationary cycling machine. However, the height of the saddle of the bicycle suits the status of the user at the beginning does not mean that it suits the status of the user during riding the bicycle. Because the physical ability of the user is changed as the user rides the bicycle, the user's posture is changed. Therefore, the condition of the bicycle, such as the saddle position, handle height and the pedal resistance, should suit different user's condition while the user rides the bicycle to prevent user from sports injury.
The condition of the conventional bicycle or the exercise bike is manually adjusted by user when the user feels uncomfortable. When user needs to adjust the condition of the bicycle, the user should stop exercise first. In addition, the condition of the bicycle sometimes is adjusted several times for suiting the user's condition. Furthermore, the risk of sports injury is increased if the condition of the bicycle is manually adjusted improperly.
Exercise is not simply a movement of the body. An effective exercise requires the user's heart rate to rise to a certain level for a period of time. In other words, an effective exercise should have a certain degree of intensity and duration. The degree of intensity and duration can be different for different users, and it depends on each user's physical ability. Many people cannot reach the effective duration under a given intensity due to personal physical condition so that the benefits of sports cannot be obtained.